mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
=Updating news letter to the staff for this page= Well good job for having all the orders on the archive complete! :the only order left is User:Pikachumatthew's order of 12 of each car part! so lets do this now! Also do we have enough Items to fully open? Sig below if you do: #-- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) #-- #-- #-- 09:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) # # Thank you, -- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) See my User:Awesome3000/monaco.js this code adds four extra buttons to the edit toolbar for mlnlink and the 3 images tick cross and pending(?). 07:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Order Can i get 48 tires for 8 clicks. My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 22:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :please click my soundtrack mod but I'm done on the computer so will do it tomorrow-- 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll click now [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) when will i get them? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sent-- 15:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) o-n-u-a I still have not recieved my order of 60 tires. I will give clicks to anyone who can help me here. O-n-u-a 00:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. please click my ( ) pet golem 10 times. 01:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Preorder can i have all the elemental water,fire,earth and wind.And this is a preorder(because this store at the monment is only selling 1-3 items.My mln username is well, you cant preorder them cause the store already stopped selling anything used to make totemic animals a long time ago. well i have a idea if my store joins forces with this store we could get more stuff to sell and buy good idea? Preorder Can i preorder all the gypsum and pipes aavailable once the store fully opens? My MLN username is wallydoodle3. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) see above order but swap out the totemic animals part to gypsum and pipes. sorry. O-k :P --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Hi, I would like to buy a Rank 8 starter pack. I want the Shield of Strength, and 5 Bowmans. Definitely the House of Gauntlets Victory Banners. So sorry, but the store has stopped selling rank 7-8 items for some obscure reason. 21:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) lalalandrules I want 1 Rank 2 starter pack. Lalalandrules (talk) 21:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 25 clicks on s lightworm module and 10 on his Pet Punkling module.-- 14:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ORDER can I get 60 tires? my mln name is mjw65 ZER0-0 see my store 20:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) please send me ( ) a freind request. 07:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tires sent. please click my Pet golem 10 times. 04:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done.ZER0-0 see my store 11:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 um, is it possible if i can get the p.o.s starter pack?Jojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Im HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDown on mlnJojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gems arn't for sale, but i can do the rest for 35 clicks. If you still want this Send me a freind request 07:37, April 1, 2010 ??????????? when will the whole store with the higher ranks be open??????? ZER0-0 see my store 15:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) probably when everyone has enough high rank items to supply. it's really hard to get some of those items, and some of us dont have the time to keep searching for the right parts used in making those items. mrgoodall i require 2 phantom orchids plz :Please click my soundtrack 4 times, BTW I'm your friend MLN right?-- 15:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done and dusted i aslo clicked yuor bat X2 and wolfX1 and also sent freind request BTW cpould i get 20 honey pots plz crystalblader25 25 Thornax, 1 Millstone, 1 Heroic Story ok add me on mln im and i will send you the stuff. click my elemental water module 5 times, and my pet snake module 5 times after that. thanks. i'll also give you 90 thornax instead cause its 30 for a click Teddy_R1 I would like to be in a group performance mod. Teddy_R1. Visit my store Ted's shop 21:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) soliciting -- 03:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Joeman we do actually offer this on the shop page. 05:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultradc I could use 9 rough diamonds and 5 rough rubies. I can trade for 14 rough diamonds. My mln name is Ultradc. Sorry there is a limit on gems. 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymouse: lukespacewalker9871 order 5 pipes for 50 clicks please. My MLN name is lukespacewalker9871.